Percy: Champion of chaos
by Pertemis fan
Summary: After Percy is betrayed by the gods, he is found by the most unlikely person and is made his champion. Will Percy help the gods when they are in need of his help again? Not like normal Chaos Story. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to Rick Riordan. This is my first chapter of my book and this is also my first fanfiction, Enjoy.**

Slash, duck, swipe, this is the pattern Percy repeated as he hacked his way through monster army. The demigods and god were defending mount Olympus in Greece. He hacked his way through the monsters towards Porphyrion. The king of the giants was fighting Jason and Jupiter and was easily beating them. He was just toying with them and buying time for Gaea to rise. Porphyrion fainted to Jason's right and Jason went to intercept it, he realized to late what he had done and Porphyrion spear pierced right through his armor. Percy sprinted forward and caught Jason before he hit the ground. "Percy" Jason croaked, "look after piper for me" "I will I promise" "don't lose" and those were his last words before he closed his eyes for the last time. Anger started to rise in Percy. Jason and him had bonded on their time on the Argo 2 and had formed a brotherly relationship. After that all Percy saw was red, and the next thing he knew he was lying down in the center of the throne room on Olympus.

Percy POV

The throne was in destroyed, and I felt kind of sad that all the hard work Annabeth had put into it was ruined. It turned out that Gaea sent a small army to attack Olympus while the gods were fighting, but luckily Camp half-blood and Camp Jupiter took care of it. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I did know that Zeus was giving another one of his speeches on how he had on his own saved Olympus. "You didn't do anything father, it was Percy who defeated Porphyrion not you, and it was he who caused Gaea to fade, not you!" Artemis shouted at her father. I was not sure which he was more surprised about. The fact that Artemis defended a man or that she shouted at her father, who she normally obeys without question. As I got control over my body again I sat up. The god all stared at me. Trust me; you don't know what it's like to have 12 all super powerful beings staring at you at the same time. So being who I am, I said the first thing that came to my mind, "sup guys".

All the gods stared at me for a second before Zeus started to talk. "We must now award all the demigods for their effort in the war". " May Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang son of Mars, and Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus please step forward". Said people stepped forward. "Do you accept the gift of immortality?" Piper was the first to step forward. "I graciously decline mi-lord, I wish to live a mortal life and live in the afterlife with Jason" she said the last part sadly. Leo was the next "I graciously accept you offer mi-lord". The gods blasted him with a bright light and when the light faded Leo stood there, glowing with power. Frank and Hazel stepped forward and accepted like Leo and they were blasted with light like he was. Next was Annabeth. When she stepped forward I was sure she was going to decline immortality, because she knew I would never accept it. "I accept your offer mi-lord". She was too blasted with the light. After she said that I felt like my heart broke in two. I looked at her with betrayal clearly shown in my eyes. "That is the rewards done" said Zeus. "What about Percy" shouted Leo, Hazel, and Frank. What Zeus said next shocked me the most "He will be killed; he is far too powerful to remain alive. He defeated Gaea and Porphyrion single handedly. If he were to turn against Olympus it would be very bad." After that Ares leapt of his thrown and chained me with celestial bronze chains. I looked around the council and looked at their faces. None of them had any emotion shown. Then I looked at my father and saw sadness on his face. That made me really angry, if he didn't want this to happen to me then why wasn't he doing anything. I tried to break the chains but every time I pulled they got tighter and started to hurt more. I sighed in defeat and looked at the throne room floor. Was this really going to be the end of me?

**Hi guys. This is my first chapter done. Hope you like it. I will try to update regularly, but I can't promise anything as I have a lot of school work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights go to Rick Riordan **

**This is my second chapter, enjoy.**

Percy POV

I looked around the room once more and my eyes fell on Annabeth. When I looked into her eyes I saw no sadness. Zeus stood up from his throne and his master bolt appeared in his hand. "Any last words, Perseus" even in the situation I was in I hated that name, so being the seaweed brain I am I said "Yeah, don't call me Perseus". Zeus smirked at me and prepared to hurl his Master Bolt at me. Then I noticed something at my feet. Water! I looked at my father to see him looking at the it. I controlled the water and made it go round my chains. In my time on the Argo two I had perfected my water skills and I now mastered my element. I controlled the water, and willed it to freeze. I then smashed the chains and stood up. Zeus looked confused, but that was soon replaced by anger. He then hurled the master bolt at me. I reacted quickly and formed a wall of water in front of me. I then channelled the electricity through the water and hurled the bolt back at Zeus. I used this time to cast one last look to my friends and then I vapour travelled out of the throne room.

Forest in Minnesota

I reappeared in a forest somewhere in Minnesota. I stumbled and fell to the ground. Vapour travel is still new to me so it takes a lot of energy. If you don't know what it is, vapour travel is when I break my body down into little particles of water and make them reform somewhere else. As I lay there the past events finally started to catch up to me and I started to sob silently. I know what you're thinking, the son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus is crying! Well I would like to see how you react if you lost your brother and girlfriend in the space of 1 day and then banished from the place you saved twice, and once called home. I lay there for what seemed like hours, but was probably minutes, and decided not to dwell on the past and focus on the future. I sat up and realised that in my haste to get of Olympus I didn't really know where I was, other than that I was in Minnesota. I looked around for any clue but found none. Finding shelter and food was my first priority because I hadn't eaten since before the battle against the giants. After my shelter was done I went hunting. I was horrible with a bow but I was good with throwing knives so I used them to kill the animal. Since I had no weapons with me except for riptide I formed the knives out of ice. I found a deer and aimed for its heart. I threw the knife and it hit the mark. I dragged it back to camp and skinned and gutted it. I chopped the meat up into pieces and froze some for later. I cooked the meat over a fire that had appeared out of nowhere, but I had my suspicions who made it. After I ate I decided to have my long overdue sleep.

Time Skip: Next Morning

I woke up to find a little 8 year old girl sitting by the fire. I walked up to her and bowed. "Good morning Lady Hestia, what brings you here." I asked politely. She smiled at me "can I not just visit my favourite nephew" I blushed at the compliment but quickly composed myself. "actually I have a request Percy" "what is that Milady" "I wish for you to be my champion, you would be able to control fire and you would have the ability to summon food" I looked a surprised but I quickly decided what my answer would be "I would be honoured Lady Hestia" "wonderful, and stop with the formality's Percy, we are family" she then stood up and started chanting, then a red beam of light shot towards be and engulfed me. When the light died down I felt exactly the same and looked at Hestia questioningly. She summoned a mirror and I looked at it. My eyes were still the same sea green except they looked like they had a burning fire in them. "You can now summon fire and food, be safe nephew for I must go now. I don't want Zeus to sense where you". She smiled at me one more time before she flashed away. The rest of the day I practiced my new powers, and by the end of the day I was sufficient in using them. I was really tired and decided to eat and go to bed. Before I could sleep though I heard a roar coming from outside. I got dressed quickly and grabbed my weapons and sprinted outside. What I saw made shivers run down my spine. Standing there was 10 Drakon's and the Minotaur. Normally I could take on these monsters but right now I was extremely tired. I got our riptide and threw it at the Minotaur. It went through his head and he burst into dust. I then used a new trick I learnt and controlled the moisture in the air to bring riptide back to me. I took care of the first Drakon fast but I was tired after that. Thanks to Hestia I was resistant to their fire but their poison still affected me. The second Drakon lunged at me and I used riptide to bat its head away. I realised quickly that if I didn't finish this quickly I would be a Drakon chew toy. I summoned the most fire I ever had and made a ball out of it. I then did the same with water. I controlled the balls over the Drakon's and I forced them down and crushed the Drakon's, they burst into golden dust. I collapsed to the ground due to exhaustion. When I looked up I saw a Drakon standing over me. One of them must have survived. I looked up at it and it brought up its claw. As the claw came down on me I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. I looked up to see a black sword through the skull of the Drakon before it burst into dust. I looked around and noticed a man standing with the sword in his hand. He stated to walk forward until he was right in front of me. He was wearing a black robe with stars moving all around it. His body was the same. His eyes looked like swirling vortexes. He looked down at me. "Hello Perseus, I am chaos, creative of the universe, and I have a proposition for you."

**Cliff Hanger… Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for not updating earlier as I was away. Wonder what Chaos wants with Percy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights go to Rick Riordan **

**Chapter 3, enjoy.**

Annabeth POV

As Percy got chained up I felt joy run through my body. Good, that's what he deserves. I know he had been sleeping with that slutty daughter of Aphrodite. Just as Percy was about to be killed, he someone how broke free and disappeared. I saw relief flash across the faces of some gods, most surprisingly Artemis. I stormed out of Olympus out of anger and made my way to camp. Me, Frank, Hazel and Leo were going to be Immortal Councillors at Camp half-blood and Jupiter. I made my way to camp and decided to take my revenge on Percy. When I got to camp, I was surrounded by kids. They asked so many questions I tried to answer all of them. "Where's Percy" one camper said. This was my chance I thought "He did something the Olympians didn't like and the gods decided to punish him, but he escaped before they could punish him. He is now an enemy of Olympus, if you see him, kill him on sight or contact help." They all looked at me surprised that Percy would do something like that. Clarisse then stepped forward. "I don't believe you chase, Prissy would never do something like that". "I swear it on the river Styx". Thunder rumbled across the sky and everyone looked surprised. Technically I didn't lie; I just didn't tell them the whole truth. I then decided to add one more thing "he also cheated on me" I then ran away to my cabin fake crying.

Artemis POV

After Percy escaped, I flashed away too my hunters. Truthfully I didn't want this to happen to Perseus, I just couldn't go against my father. Perseus, no Percy, was the first man I have come to respect. He held the sky for me and when he was offered godhood he declined it to help his fellow demigods. As I arrived at my hunters camp I realised I had to break the news to Thalia. That is going to get messy. I went back to my tent and took of all the metal I was wearing and but on some boots with a thick rubber soul. As I stepped out of my tent, the hunters swarmed me asking questions. Then Thalia stepped forward. "Milady" she said "Is something troubling you". "Thalia, I must speak to you and private, and Hunters, prepare for another mission" I then walked back to my tent with Thalia trailing behind me. When we were in my tent Thalia spoke up, "milady, why would we have another mission so quickly after the war? A lot of the hunters are still tired". "Father has ordered me to hunt down a rouge demigod" "do we know him" she asked. I took a deep breath then answered, "His name is Percy Jackson". "WHAT!" Thalia screamed, "My Father thinks Percy is too dangerous to be kept alive, but when he tried to kill him Percy somehow escaped". Sparks started to fly of Thalia "I'm not go to do it" protested Thalia. I knew Thalia was too stubborn to change her mind so I had to make something up. "That is not the only reason, he tried to rape and kill Annabeth Chase after the war". I knew that what I said is not true and when we find Percy Thalia will kill him, but it was the only way to convince her. Her face changed into a face of anger. "Then when do we start our hunt, Milady".

Percy POV

I stared at the man who was supposed to be the creator of the universe in surprise. "What would you want with me, I am only a demigod?" I asked him. He chuckled lightly and then said, "You are a very powerful demigod Perseus, you managed to defeat my daughter, but it is not your powers I am interested in, it is you. You are extremely loyal, and no matter what Athena says, this is a good thing. You would never abuse power or try and overthrow the Olympians and that is why I want you to be my Champion". I looked at him surprised. If I got all those fire powers from Hestia when I became her champion, I wander how much power I'll get from chaos. "So Perseus Jackson do you accept my offer". "I except lord chaos" then he blasted me with black light. When the light died down I was at least 6 foot 4 and I had a pair of midnight black wings on my back. Wait What! Wings! Where the hades did they come from. Chaos probably reading my mind chuckled and summoned a mirror in front of me. What I saw surprised me. I was now wearing assassin robes, (**I don't want to explain about it but it looks life what Connor wears in assassin's creed 3). **It had to slits in the back for my wings. It had a hood that made a shadow cover my face, so you couldn't see any of my face except my mouth. I had throwing knives on my shoulders and hips. I had a bow slung over my back. And riptide was sheathed at my hip. Chaos then spoke up "You can now control all four elements and also light and darkness. You have all the powers of the Olympians combined. Your wings will disappear when you want and will reaper when you want too and you will know how to use them. Your bow will disappear like the hunters bow, when you sling it over your back, and before you ask, you can use a bow now perfectly because you have the power of Apollo and Artemis. When you draw back the string just think of what kind of arrow you want and it will appear. Your sword will disappear into a tattoo on you wrist. I have changed your sword so it now has chaos metal in. the strongest metal in the world. It can kill monsters, god and mortals. You throwing knives will never run out. Also your senses are enhanced, so that they are better than anyone's in the universe, apart from mine. You are now the second most powerful being in the universe". I stared at chaos in shock then I bowed. "You do not need to bow Perseus, I am your patron, and I'm not like those pesky Olympians, and one last thing. You can change you appearance now in case you come across any gods or demigods and you are part immortal like the hunters". "But why did you make me your champion Lord Chaos?" "I want you to protect the earth from any threats as I fear something will happen in the future. Earth is my favourite planet but I cannot always look over it, can I count on you too Percy" "yes lord chaos" "good now I must go, good luck Perseus and if you need anything just call" then he opened a black vortex stepped in and disappeared. I stood there for a while till I suddenly came to my senses when I heard a twig snap behind me. I quickly made my wings disappear into my back as to not scare anyone and I changed my appearance just in case it was someone I know. I got my bow out and pulled the string back and took my stance. What surprised me was that my stance was perfect. I looked to where I heard the sound and out stepped a twelve year old girl dressed in silver with a group of teenage girls dressed in the same thing behind her. Great just my luck, the hunters of Artemis are here." Who are you _boy_" Artemis sneered. Wow, the same Artemis as ever. I decided to annoy her. "None of your business, _Arty_". She looked at me surprised then released a volley of arrows at me. I caught them all in my finger tips and looked back at her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She stared at me then fired a blast of silver energy. I just absorbed the energy. She then came at me with her hunting knives. Her speed was amazing. Because i still was new to my powers there was no way I could defeat her. We fought for about 1 hour and she finally disarmed me. She took some chains and chained me up "who are you?" she question wearily. I smirked at her then made up a name. "I'm Drake Johnson". She stared at me until we heard a roar from behind us. An army of about 200 monsters stepped out of the trees. Artemis looked scared. I knew she wasn't scared for herself but for her huntresses. There's no way that all her huntresses would come out of this alive. "Artemis" I called, she looked at me "Let me go and I will help you defeat them. I will also reveal who I am after the fight and will not harm any of you hunters, I swear it on the river Styx" thunder rumbled above us. She looked at me for a second the she snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared. As soon as I was free I wasted no time in attacking the monster. I pulled my bow out and started firing arrows faster than even Artemis. When the monsters started getting too close to use the bow I summoned my sword from my tattoo and attacked the monsters. To the hunters I was just a blur. I had a hurricane of fire around me turning any monsters close to me into dust. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye a little hunter about to get mauled by a hell hound. She looked to be around 7 years old. She must have been a new addition to the hunt and was not good with a weapon yet. I quickly ran over to her and pushed her out the way. The hell hound clawed a deep gash in my chest and I was losing blood fast. I realised I had to end it fast. I controlled the earth underneath and a huge chunk of earth rose in the air. Then I shouted for all the hunters to move. They didn't move at first but when Artemis screamed the same order they obeyed without hesitation. I dropped the earth on the monsters and they turned to dust. I then drifted into unconsciousness.

When I woke up I realised I was lying on a bed. I tried to move my arms but I was chained to the bed. Wow' I thought, the hunters don't change much. I used the same trick I did in the throne room to break the change and sat up. I looked down at my chest and noticed the wound was still bleeding slightly but would get better. I got up and moved to the entrance of the tent. When I opened I saw the hunters sitting around a fire. They were eating so they didn't notice me at first, then one of them turned around and quickly got up and summoned her bow. When her fellow huntresses saw her do this they followed her example. Then Artemis stepped up and walked over to me. "Who are you really" "aww you don't remember me arty" "call me that one more time and you will never have children" I winced at that. "Oh well I did swear on the river Styx didn't I". I then changed my appearance so that Artemis could see who I was. When her face didn't change, I got confused. Then I remember I was wearing a hood. Man I was a seaweed brain. I reached up and pulled my hood down and she gasped. Then I saw Thalia in the back get her spear out and charge at me. I was so confused by this I didn't even react. Then she drove her spear through my stomach. I gasped and started spitting up blood. I was just about to fall over when Artemis grabbed me and flashed me into her tent. "Apollo!" she screamed. There was a flash of gold and there stood Apollo. "What up little sis" "I'm not you little sis I'm older and Percy here has been stabbed with a spear" "Percy?" "Yes its Percy, but there's no time to explain he's losing too much blood" "right" Apollo mumbled then he got to work. An hour later I was all fixed up and was lying in Artemis bed. When Apollo was gone, Artemis did something that I didn't expect, she hugged me. Artemis the freaking maiden goddess hugged me." I'm so glad you ok" she mumbled into my chest. She then realised what she was doing and quickly pulled away and blushed slightly. She was about to say something when someone stormed into the tent. It was Thalia. She glared at me then turned to her mistress. "Why is he still alive milady". I was hurt by that statement. What had I done to her to get her to hate me? She then turned to me "what the hell is wrong with you" she screamed. I got really angry at that "What the hell is wrong with me? What's wrong with you, I have done nothing for you to hate me and yet you run me through with you spear. I have had a pretty bad past few days you know. I was betrayed by my girlfriend and the Olympians tried to kill me". "Annabeth betrayed you" she scoffed, "You were the one who tried to rape her then you blame her for betrayed _you_" I looked at her really confused. "what do you mean I tried to rape her; I would never do something like that. You know my fatal flaw is loyalty". She looked confused by that then turned to her mistress. Artemis was looking very guilty at this point. "Milady, you said he raped Annabeth" Thalia asked. Artemis looked at her then replied "I needed something to persuade you to help me find Percy for Zeus". Thalia didn't say anything then turned to me. "Oh my gods Percy I'm so sorry I…" I cut her off after that. "I can't believe you think I would do something like that". I looked at her one more time before vapor traveling out of the camp.

**Hope you liked it, will try to update regularly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nico POV

When I found out what had happened to my cousin, to say I was mad would be an understatement of the century. I was so mad I didn't realise I had summoned an army of the dead. I quickly got myself back under control and looked at hazel. She had just told me what happened to him and what he did to Annabeth. "What do you mean I have to find him and bring him to Olympus" I asked hazel. Apparently Lord Zeus ordered me to find Percy as I had the best chance of finding him. "Well" hazel continued, "Lord Zeus thinks you would have the best chance of reasoning with him and then bringing him to Olympus" " so you saying I have to betray the guy who is practically my brother, he was one of your best friends, why would you want to do this to him." Hazel started fuming at this "you heard what he did to Annabeth, he shouldn't have the right to live anymore" "you know Percy, his fatal flaw Is loyalty he would never do that to her" I turned around and jumped in to the nearest shadow, in hopes of finding him.

Time skip 200 years

Lilly's POV

The Poseidon cabin finished archery practice 20 minutes early because we kept shooting the teachers. The cabin now consists of 3 boys and 4 girls. After the war with the giants 200 years ago the big 3 started having kids again. My name is lily; I'm 13 years old and am the head counsel in the Poseidon cabin. We made our way to our next class, Greek history. We walked in and greeted our teacher Annabeth chase. She was one of the immortal counsellors at camp half-blood. We all dread having classes with her. After our bastard of a brother betrayed her and Olympus 200 years ago she has hated all of Poseidon's children. I don't blame her really though.

Today we were learning about the Greek heroes in the 2nd titan war. Whenever we discuss this topic she always steers clear of mentioning our brother. Even if the whole Poseidon cabin hates him, we still wonder what he did in the wars. "today class we will be learning about the forbidden children of the big three" Annabeth started. "during the time of the titan war there were 3 of them, their names were Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades, and Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon" she said the last name with disgust evident in her voice. We all sat forward when she said this. We had never learned anything about our traitor brother, and no one would ever speak about him. "Thalia Grace is still alive today and is the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, she was the eldest child of the big three during the war and was going to be the child of the prophecy, but after the quest to save Artemis she became the lieutenant of the hunters Artemis and stopped ageing before she reached sixteen. Bianca Di Angelo had died in the quest to save Artemis, because she gave up her life to save her friends. Nico Di Angelo, who was young at the time, ran away after he found out about his sister's death. He later came back in the quest of labyrinth, which is the quest I lead" she said rather boastfully." At the moment it is unknown what has happened to Nico as he disappeared long ago with no trace. We know he is not dead as hades has checked his domain. It is believed that he is still alive today." Everyone was intrigued by this, especially the children of hades who were in the same class. "The last person we will talk about is, Perseus Jackson, retriever of the master bolt, defeater of Ares, retriever of the Golden Fleece, Holder of the sky, saviour of Artemis, explorer of labyrinth, bane of titan of iapetus, bane of Hyperion, bane of Kronos, ex – Hero of Olympus, One of the seven, survivor of Tartarus, bane of Porphyrion, bane of Gaea and ex – hero of Olympus.

After Annabeth finished we all stared at her in shock. We didn't know our brother had done that much stuff. John my younger half-blood then asked a question we were all wondering, "where is he now" "His location is unknown at moment but if you ever see him then you must report to one of use immediately, he is too powerful for any of you to defeat, it is believed that after he escaped Olympus he someone how became immortal and Is still alive and hidden from the gods today" on the note she told us to leave and we left back to our cabin.

When we got inside I flicked the light on and noticed something on the bed next to the door. No one ever slept on our traitor brother's bed. I saw a man lying down on the bed with a black robe on, and a hood covering his head. I quickly drew my sword and pointed it at his neck. I'm not bragging when I say this, but I am known in camp for being the best sword fighter in 200 years even though I'm only 13. The man looked at me then pulled his hood down. We all gasped when we saw him and went to bow. Our father started to chuckle when we did this. We looked up at him with surprised faces. When he finally stopped laughing he spoke, but he sounded nothing like our father." It is funny that you're bowing down to me when I am you brother."

Percy POC

Today I decided to visit camp half-blood again. It has been 200 year since I have been banished. Nico and I have been traveling around the country finding demi gods and taking them to either of the camps. Nico found me about 150 years ago and he decided to stay with me. Since then I have also improved my skill over my new powers. I'm still not as good as the Olympians are with them but I am getting better. I found out that I now have siblings so I decided to visit them. When I vapour travelled into the Poseidon cabin I noticed no one was here so I decided to rest for a while. Luckily because of my new powers the gods can't sense me inside camp. After a while the door opened and 6 people stepped in. the eldest one saw be and drew her sword and put it to my neck. I wanted to mess with them so I changed my appearance to look like my father and stood up. When they saw me they gasped and dropped into a low bow. I chuckled at this. They looked at me strangely until I decided to speak "It is funny that you're bowing down to me when I am you brother" The eldest one stood up again and drew her sword. "What is your name then?" "My name is Percy Jackson". When I said this the others drew their swords too and pointed them at me. "What are you doing here" the eldest one said with venom in her voice. I was taken aback by this, why were they so hostile towards me. "Am I not allowed to visit my brothers and sisters?" your no brother to us, you a traitor" again I was shocked by this. Why would they think that, unless Annabeth said something to them? "John, go and get the Immortal counsellors" the girl said. I had to think quickly, if they did that then this could get messy. I quickly disarmed her and the other kids and locked the door. Now they were looking at me scared, the girl gulped "what are you going do to us" she asked worriedly. I sighed and sat down, "tell me what they tell you about me" I asked the girl. She then began to explain all the Annabeth said.

When she finished I was surprised. Why would Annabeth even say that? All my siblings were glaring at me by the end of the story. I sighed "what she has told you has been lies; I never betrayed her, or Olympus. Zeus thought I was too powerful to stay alive so he tried to kill me, I escaped before he could so they made up those lies." They still didn't look convinced, "I swear it on the river Styx" thunder rumbled in the sky and they looked at me for a second before they jumped forward and hugged me. I could feel my shirt getting wet and I knew they were crying. "shh stop crying its ok" I said soothingly to them. Then a bang on the door ruined the moment and someone came barging in. before they could see me though I quickly vapour traveled out.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating quicker, i had a lot to do with the holidays and Christmas. from now on i will try to update quicker**


End file.
